Farewell
by WilliamWock
Summary: People remember naruto before he disappear forever. Naruotxhinata.Sad sad.NOW SPELL CHECKED!


Well a little sad one for a change.

* * *

After the night I had, I could hardly feel my legs when I got up. 

I looked at myself in the mirror. My pink hair were messy, and my eyes were red.

I entered the shower, cold one, it help. I unemotionally walk toward my

bed. Take out my cloth. Undo the towel that was warped around me. And start to dress myself.

I Sit on the bed and look at my watch I still had a few minutes before going to the hospital

for my night shift. The sun was setting outside, when I stood up.

I walked toward the door and accidently took a glance at the pictures I had next to the entrance.

My knees felt weak. I fell on the ground my head on the door. And once again I cry. I cry all I have in me.

_

* * *

"Come oooooooon just one pictures" Said the usual loudmouthed thirteen years old._

_"Why the hell for?" Ask coldly sasuke. Looking away, showing he didn't care._

_"It's just a souvenir. All together." He said happily._

_"Fine fine naruto" I said trying to prevent a war between the two that started to throw thunderbolts at eachother._

_"May I join in?" Asked kakashi that fiiiiinally showed up._

_"Sure teacher" Said naruto thumb up._

_He put the camera on a trunk in front of us. Pressed one button. "Shit not two second!" He yelled at the camera._

_He quickly ran toward us. And tripped on the wood landing on sakura pushing sasuke, and pushing kakashi as well. The pictures_

_as been taken perfectly while they were all trying not to fall. _

* * *

I put on my uniform, it was already noon. I overslept. I put on my mask, and put my headband on my left eye. 

I do this like a robot, mechanically. Not even acknowledging my action. My mind is else were.

"I always have to live" I thought sadly looking at the ground. "I...Always have to live...and see everyone die"

I fell on my butt, on my messy bed. And put my head on my hands. "Am I cursed?"

I look up it was shiny outside. I don't know how I will be able to stand tomorrow's...well...Event.

Thinking about it make me sick...

I stand outside slowly closing my door. there is a dust in my eye...At least that's what I pretend. I huffed,

making myself realized I talk just like Obito now.

A ninja never show emotion, it could be use against him...But...Sometimes... Rule aren't always, as important as

what the heart demand.

"Whow you're kakashi right?" Ask a man looking radiant.

"Yeah that's me" I say with a cold voice looking at the man a bit younger than me probably. With a bottle in his hand.

"I am sure I'll see you tonight? And bring alcohol man"

"I beg your pardon?"

"The party didn't you heard? He is dead. The Kyuubi demon is dead, we are finally free again" He started to laugh.

and left. Leaving me in the middle of the street. I feel inside me rising the killing intent. The blood lust, the pain lust.

The strong will of seeing this man and every single person coming to this so called party, see them and make them suffer

as much as they made HIM suffer all along.

I continue my way toward the hokage office. Maybe I'll get a mission or something that I will be able to prepare, and take my mind off this.

_

* * *

"Kakashi?" Asked naruto with a rare calm tone._

_"What is it?"_

_"I was wondering...well...Just that..." He sigh " I was wondering if You think I made a good choice?"_

_"Hmm...choice?"_

_"My strongest will is to see people around happy... Finally be recognized as a good person and not a monster..."_

_"Mhm"_

_"But..."He nearly whisper he looked really sad. "I just wonder if I make a good thing...It seems stupid now..._

_Maybe in the end people will never see me as nothing more than a monster...maybe I'm just plain stupid trying to become_

_hokage and protect the village..."_

_"I know what you mean..." I put my hand on his shoulder and smile at him "Don't you worry...someday you will achieve something _

_great for them and they will finally see you like the hero you are."_

_He smile brightly at me. He was just sixteen...but he had big dream and I really think he'll achieve them someday._

* * *

I finally find the courage to get up. I wept my tears away, and get out of the appartment. 

In my way I heard people celebrating...In a way I think...It's true... He had save us from death so I guess,

It's normal that people celebrate it. I took a look inside of the house. People were celebrating a lot, they seemed all drunk in this house.

One man in front of all the other, all red because of the alcohol, left his glass in front of them.

"Ladies and gentleman...I would like to say a few word to you..."

People start to shut up and listen to the man.

"It sis my great pleasure to see you tonight...and would like to take a toast... To Uzumaki naruto...who finally rot in hell where he belong"

People cheers. Lifting their glasses. Or drink them. Yelling at the top of their long about their hate.

"As well as the kyuubi, that belong to him...Uzumaki...thanks for nothing!" He drink his glass bottom up, and make it crash on the floor.

I stay speechless. They...i could bring myself to say it.

They aren't celebrating the end of the war...they are... Ho my god I have to get out of here. My leg work on there own.

I run and run and run. As fast as I can.

_

* * *

"Hi you" Said a cheerful voice upon me. I look at him not bothering the tears flowing down my eyes._

_He has in his hand a pink bandana. The one my mother gave to me. But people bullied me again_

_because of my forehead, they say it's too big. And they stole my bandana, saying pink look stupid._

_He hand me the bandana. I was afraid of accepting if he is one of those bully he'll toy with me and when I'll try to take the bandana_

_he'll back away and hit me again and make fun of me. I look who it is. I don't know him,_

_he is the same age as me I think. He has spiky blond hair, and bright blue eyes. He has a very big smile that bring warmness inside of me._

_I immediatley stop crying, just because I feel like stopping. Seeing him so happy made me stop. _

_He seemed to have this power._

_I take slowly the bandana from his hand and look at him confused. He didn't made fun of me, nor call me a big forehead-girl._

_He didn't back off or hit me he just hand me back the bandana, how did he get it. He is bleeding._

_He has bruise on his body, and his forehead is bleeding._

_"What what happened?" I asked with my little shy voice._

_He saw I was looking at the blood, so he put his finger on it and see that he was indeed bleeding. He take a tissue from his pocket. "That? that's nothing...they didn't want to hand it back to you so they beat me up as always..."_

_He still had a kind smile on his face he was strong, they were beating him up, they were probably ten year old and he and I only 6 probably...but_

_still he kept his smile. He sit next to me. "Are you...are you all right? they didn't hit you did they?" He ask._

_I was still stunned, then I put the bandana around my hair like always and smile at him. "Thank you for that...My name is Sakura...Haruno sakura"_

_"I'm Uzumaki naruto" He said shaking my hand with a big grin that maid me blush. _

_"You don't seem to mind that they hit you." I say looking away a bit shy._

_"Well...I don't really know why they do that...but I don't care...someday, I'll become hokage, and they'll all come back and apologize"_

_I looked at him confused. He was laughing and rubbing the back of his head. Only six year old and such a dream he has..._

_But for some reason, I feel comfortable with him. So I just smile._

* * *

I got up from my bed, a sleepless night. I am so tired, so much tired but for some reason I can't bring myself to 

sleep. I look at myself in the mirror. all the heat, the warmness, and happyness that ever surounded me was long gone.

I have small bag under my eyes because of the lack of sleep...But I can't sleep...

I got back to my bed room and see the window, the one I always look at when I think of him.

He throw a rock too hard once to visit me at night and cracked it. It was the first time we made love on this very bed that I'm sitting on right now.

I put on my Uniform. And hide my white eyes behind my mask. The ANBU mask that hide my face from my enemy, and also show my rank as a

rookie.

I step out of my home. Without a sound as always.

I walk slowly in front of the back yard of the Hyuuga estate. And all the sudden, I spot something...something on this tree...I fell on my knee,

Put my masked head between my hand and...I cry... I never felt so empty in my entire life.

Every thing is out of control. I put a hand on my heart. I don't even make any sound when I cry but tears flow from my eyes, and My mouth is open like I was throwing out my pain instead of my scream...But it won't come out...It just stay..all the pain.

I'm empty.

_

* * *

I was in my bed, so happy. I could take my mind of my hand were he had put it on. Shiny._

_I can't manage to take off my smile even when I'm suppose to look formal when somebody penetrate my room all the sudden._

_"Hinata" Say neji, my cousin, looking at me like I'm doing something weird. "You are still in bed? Your father is calling you"_

_"I'll be down in a second" I say with a kind voice keeping my smile on my face, that alerted neji. He lift one eye brow. _

_"Are you all right?"_

_"Y-yes...why do you ask?"_

_"I dunno...you seem cheerful today you..." He gasp._

_I don't know if he saw it but I hide my hand under my cover. "Don't tell me" He say shocked._

_I look down. "are you?" He start_

_"Yes" I immediately respond without giving him time to give me a complete question._

_"B-but...since when do you..."_

_"three years."_

_"th-THREE YEARS?" He nearly shout._

_"Shhhhhh" I ask affrayed that somebody would hear us._

_"B...but how...how...man to much info must go take cold shower" Said neji rubbing his temple._

_"Listen neji" I say, still shy around him but still. "Please..Don't tell anyone...I know how my father would react"_

_"B..but he is going to find out someday...How did you managed to keep it a secret from everybody in town?"_

_"It was hard sometimes..but we figures it would be the best..."_

_"Well..." Neji sigh and say. "You just need to tell it to your father...He might agree after all you'll soon be an ANBU since you _

_take the exam in a week, and you two managed I don't know how to keep it a secret for so long that he might,_

_respect that and agree with this."_

_I sigh, knowing that he is probably right we can't keep it a secret for so long. "Yeah I know...But I don't even know how to start..._

_to him yesterday I was single, and today I have a three year long boyfriend that just asked for my hand."_

_Neji stay quite and then start to walk out. "Well..It's your call after all...Your father ask you down stairs nonetheless."He stop._

_And with a playful smirk look at me"Sooooooo...I guess this rumble I heard last night wasn't you training right?"_

_I look away, totally flushed, feeling embarrassed to talk about the amazing night that I just had before._

_He walk away chuckling. And before heading to see my father, I look again at my hand, and the thin golden ring with a _

_little diamond on top. I smiled at it once again._

* * *

I trip. I ran so fast, not bothering where to, I was in the wood right now. And I tripped on a wood branch. 

I pant from the exhaustion. My tears still flowing from my eyes. And the I start to hit the ground.

Once two before it became bigger. And I stopped.

"Liar" I mutter shaking. And then I scream, with all my heart all my lung all my strength, sadness, and anger.

I scream.

When I finally stopped. I had my back against a tree, my lap against my chest. I stopped crying.

I looked blankly in front of me. I was late for my shift. It was night fall.

All the sudden I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look behind me. Sai. My teammate. Heart of stone, he is probably here to

make fun of me.

"Are you okay? I heard you screaming,are you hurt?"

I look once again blankly in front of me.

"I'm fine..."I whisper, I don't even have the energy to yell at him or even talk normally.

"I'm sorry" I was surprised hearing him apologize, so I looked at him. "I'm sorry...I wasn't strong enough..I am not strong enough...

I couldn't help him. And here I am, and he is not there anymore..."

He stop talking. I look blankly in front of me. But something strange happen. I feel the hand on my shoulder shaking.

I slowly turn myself to see sai. He as his eyes firmly closed. a few tears flowing from my eyes.

"I'm so sorry I'm not him...I'm not able to bring back a smile on your face...I'm not able to bring back the joy in your eyes...

...I'm completely useless."

He wipe away is first tears. I warp my arm around him. And hug him for the care he put in me and naruto.

_

* * *

"Listen you guys...I'm going to have to go alone on this one." Seid naruto softly._

_"WHAT? What are you talking about?" I asked frustrated. _

_"Orochimaru became stronger than ever...He as the sharingan now...so I'll have to use all I have...And_

_I'm...I'm not strong enough...I'm not strong enough to protect you...To protect you from myself"_

_Sai staid speechless looking at the ground, he knew like myself what happen._

_In the past we were all scared of what happen when he goes berserker. Years ago it was because of the deadly forth tail._

_But we both knew that now if he need to kill orochimaru. It's the final ninth tail that naruto needed to release and he didn't have_

_enough chakkra to control it so he'll probably kill his best friend if he would cross his path._

_He turned to us. "I will come back. To see your smile again...Even if I don't I want to all of you smile again..._

_so now...go back home to konoha"_

_He turned away and I felt like an important part of my heart was stolen from me. I ran toward him and hug him from behind. _

_Crying on his shoulder. "Please don't go..Don't go away naruto."_

_He turned around and looked at me in the eyes. "I'll always be there...Always behind all of you dead or alive."_

_He started to walk away and stopped. He turned back at us. With a fake smile hiding his fear and sadness, but his voice was shaky._

_"If...if I don't come back...Please...Give this to everyone...Only if I don't come back" ha add giving us a small scroll._

_Sai took it and when he was out of sight I fell on the floor, stopping myself with my hand and cry. "Why...Why am I always so weak..._

_Why am I always unable to help the people I love?" I whisper to myself between the sob._

* * *

I stopped crying. Neji showed up and hugged me. He was so nice to me. 

I whip away my tears. I thank him and I got to our HQ to hand the report on the mission I just finished.

But before leaving I look back at the tree. Feeling warmness because of the memories it held.

_

* * *

I was on the floor. Father just left. I was training with him but he was so powerful, and I was so weak._

_To his eyes I was an error. _

_I was 8 years old, and because I was heir to the Hyuuga family, I should already have_

_gain the power of the Byukuken. Neji, my cousin, had it when he was seven, and my father found it and insult,_

_that the heiress of the main branch was late compared to the branch family._

_He left me like this and I continued training this time in the public training ground. I was so weak. It was raining but I didn't care._

_"Hey something's wrong?" Scarred and surprise I quickly hid myself behind the _

_large trunk._

_It was a boy, he was no older than me. He had bright blue eyes, and blond spiky hair. I felt heat rising on my cheeks just looking at him._

_I looked down. _

_"Are you okay? why are you under the rain?" He asked me curious._

_"I..I was...I was training..."_

_"Training? under the rain? you're going to get a cold or something."_

_"..." I couldn't say anything the word of my father yelling at me was still on my heart._

_"Come on I walk you where you live quickly if you are sick you won't be able to continue training right?"_

_I was surprised at the kindness nobody but my mom ever showed me this kind of kindness...but she was dead,_

_three years ago._

_I smile shyly and nodded, feeling my face flushed._

_He was always smiling all the time._

_He walked me home We passed by the back yard because it was shorter. There was thunder and I hide myself under the tree it scared me so much._

_He looked at me with kind eyes. "Don't worry...I'll protect you"_

_I look inside his deep blue eyes. I smile" promise?" I asked shyly, blushing at my own word and my attitude. It wasn't like me...but_

_He was special..it was like I could trust him._

_He took his kunai. "What's your name?" He asked kindly. i got scared for a second maybe he was going to be mean._

_"Hi...Hinata...hyuuga hinata" I say with a soft voice._

_He used his kunai to write on the try behind us. "Here...That is a seal to my promise"_

_On the tree was the kanji of Hyuuga hinata, and underneath. Uzumaki naruto._

_I feel a blush and I feel also scared. After all it was the backyard...nobody even bother to go there except for training so nobody look at this tree._

_But I got scared of what could happen if they do. Then I nod, with smile. And he grin looking brightly at me._

_He was my hero, my light when it's dark, my umbrella when it rains... My everything._

* * *

It was the day. I walked slowly down the street dressed in black. It was unusual, and was real contrast 

with my pink hair.

I crossed path with people I knew some were crying. I cried to much and It couldn't come anymore.

I saw Sai in the small gathering in front of tsunade as well dressed in black. I stood next to him looking blankly in front of me.

I saw in the first range was hinata she looked paler than usual, she wasn't crying. I knew she had a crush on naruto,

but I never knew that well nearly ten years after the academy she was still having it and never really saw her with him after that...

I looked down waiting for it to start.

_

* * *

"You really are dumb naruto!" Sighed Sakura._

_"Shut up!" He said playfully._

_"I mean it is obvious she like you, why don't you ask her out or something?"_

_Hinata stopped by, she had a large smile on the face and blushed when she saw naruto but he just smiled at her _

_not even saying her hello. _

_"That is none of your business sakura" He said proudly._

_I huffed looking away my hands still behind my head. _

* * *

I looked down on the ground, still feeling the emptiness inside me. Father didn't bother coming to the burial 

not knowing of my relation with naruto. Neji however was the only one that knew because he spotted my ring

a week ago. So he came, standing by my side.

The kazekage was here of course, he was a very good friend with naruto since the time he made him realize

himself. The Raikage was here because he made it to raikage thanks to naruto stubbornness and advising quality.

Shizune and tsunade was in front of everyone. Shizune was looking at the ground sadly. Tsunade was

doing the same. She lost her lover, and her little brother. And now, she lost her second brother. Their sister/brother

relationship was well known since he was a lot like her so they get along really well.

She started the speech.

"This is with great sadness" She held back tears. "That we are gathered here to say our final far well

to Uzumaki naruto." She continued talking even if some tears was slowly rolling down her cheek.

"Naruto, you were one of the best among the best. A one of a kind ninja that always held the power

to bring us out of the darkness. Cheer us up when we hit rock bottom, and never giving up on the people

you cared about neither on the one that turned their back on you." She gritted her teeth trying not

to cry her eyes out. "We will miss you naruto."

_

* * *

"Look hinata" He said with a very soft voice._

_Once again we were in front of the tree like we were six years ago, where he wrote down my name and his._

_He took his kunai, and he drew a heart on the tree that surround our name. I just asked him why_

_he was so nice to me after we got to the new years eve festival. _

_I was shock and the happiest person in the world when I finally saw that my love wasn't one sided._

_I started to cry of happiness and burry my head in his chest while hugging him._

_He took my chin making him looking at me in the eyes, his face was so close to me I could feel his breath,_

_and all his warmness was transferred into my body. _

_"happy new year hinata" he said softly, he lean upon me and kissed me. I didn't do anything at first because I was surprised,_

_but I was so happy that I let my lips parted and our tongue started to enrolled each other like they were trying to merge._

_I never felt so happy._

* * *

"Wait!" I heard next to me. Everyone and myself looked at my team mate Sai. 

They were about to finish the funeral. But then Sai got out of his trance.

"I'm sorry" he started, speaking loud enough so people could hear him while he walked toward the

stage in front of everyone. I held back my breath not knowing if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

"I'm sorry hokage...Naruto...Gave me and sakura this" He held a little scroll in his hand.

I gasp recognizing the scroll that I had totally forgot.

"Naruto..." I could felt sai's shaky voice from were I was standing. "...Ask if we could read this to every one if he leave..I would like his old friend to

read it because I'm sure he would have like it to be."

The surprised hokage nodded smiling weakly. "I didn't know naruto for long enough... to keep the responsability of reading his last

letter so I will ask sakura haruno to read it to you" Said Sai loud at the audience.

I was speechless. But then I found the courage. I walked toward the stage, and in front of everybody took the seal off and looked at the letter, it was naruto's writing all right.

I sigh, trying to find the courage to read it.

"Everyone, If you read this or somebody read this to you. It's that I am dead. Hopefully my death would be

useful and the enemy I am attempting to eliminate once and for all is now dead."

I read this the same way my former teacher spoke her speech. Tears rolling on my cheek.

"I hope...I hope we will all meet again someday...but if we don't...I will just say my final word to every one..."

I was now crying while reading out loud. I could barely take it. Tsunade took kindly the scroll, with a weak smile, and I nodded, continuing reading.

"First, to sakura, You were always my best friend and will always be. I just regret not seeing you

going out for the first time with the man you truly love...because I know inside your heart you know it too.

To Sai...Always threat sakura well...If I heard you've made her feal bad I'll come back from wherever I went and kick you ass.

you were to me one of the best friend that understood me...Be happy in you life."

Once again tsunade blew, it was too much to take.

Every one that knew well enough naruto came to the stage. Shikamaru started.

"To Kakashi, You were like a father to me...I never told it to you and I'm sorry now.

You were always there when I was down...And you have always belived in me.

..." He held his breath his voice was shaky. "To tsunade...you were like an older sister to me,

please forgive me for the numberous time I made fun of you. I love you...

To Jiraya, You were an incredible teacher I learned so much from you, it's no wonder my father became

Hokage after your teaching."

People gasped. Most didn't know, shikamaru didn't know as well. The only people that knew, was Jiraya, tsunade,

sakura and sai, when naruto finally learned it.

Shikamaru passed it to Kakashi.

"To Hinata. Hinata..I" Kakashi was impressed by what was following. "I love you with everything I have in my heart.

I apologise. If you read this...this mean...I'll never see you smile again...I'll never see you blush again.

I will never kiss you again...I won't keep my vow of marring you...I won't see you walking toward the

altar with a beautiful white dress and say to you that I'll love you forever and I'm deeply sorry for that."

Kakashi looked at hinata she was crying silently. Neji was holding her, so kakashi took the liberty

to read the part appointed to him. Nobody knew hinata and naruto were involve, not to consider fiancé.

"Neji. I beg of you, Take care of hinata like I will never been able to do it."

There was other message to a lot of people. and a final one that hinata managed to speak.

"...Everyone. I'm sorry, I won't see you around, see you change, see you get married, and have kids.

But I will always rememeber you no matter where I'm going. And even if I can't touch you anymore.

Even If i can't speak to you anymore, cry with you, laugh with you...I just you all to remember.

That I love you with everything I have in my heart. I love you.

Uzumaki naruto"

She stopped rolling the scrool and crying silently as everyone did.

Slowly they put him inside his Grave. People throw a single white rose each time.

And he get burry.

I slowly pass within the people they talk about naruto. All he as done to everybody, all he his and ever will be.

I listen to some of the story, iruka talk about and managed to smile sometimes at the prank naruto used to do back in the academy remembering some of them.

People where depressed but at the same time smiling. They knew. Naruto gave his life so everybody kept theirs. He saved everybody

by slacking his future. He knew why...because that was the true purpose of a hokage.

Neji put a hand on my shoulder. I respond kindly at his smile with a smile on my own. And put my hand on my heart.

"He was right...He kept his promise" I looked at neji. "He will always be there, always...in every bodies heart...Always."

I looked at the sky it was a bright day, like naruto was, the sun warming us from the sky.

I love you naruto... I look around with a smile, I look at the bright blue sky like his eyes, a single tears rolling on my cheek.

"You realized your dream, you are acknowledge.

I love you, and will always love you, naruto."

* * *

Well this is sad... Tell me what you think about it? Personally I was about to cry my eyes out. 

See ya'.


End file.
